Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable knife sharpener.
Commonly, knives and other blades are sharpened manually while held in one hand, using a sharpening element such as a stone or rod held freely in the other hand. This procedure is somewhat inefficient in so far as it is not generally possible, for example, accurately to maintain a consistent sharpening angle along the length of a blade. The invention provides a jig-type sharpening device which can be used in a simple manner to provide more effective manual sharpening of knife blades and the like.